Hatred
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla was a girl who hated Fairy Tail from the start. She never liked them. She hated Natsu even more. But will her hatred last forever? Or will love spread? Who might she fall for if she does fall in love?


All the pools of blood. All the gunfire. The screams were barely audible over the flames. I only saw blood everywhere. Momma and Daddy were sprawled on the floor, their limbs in awkward positions. My tears mixed with the pool of blood that was already spreading around their bodies. They were holding their hands together. It was all because I trusted Natsu. I trusted that he would keep the house's secrets. But he was a spy. He told them to his father who made the attack. The whole guild that they were in was called Fairy Tail. The one I would destroy. Hime, an excsheed I saved in the bloodshed and destruction of the Heartfillia mansion, was on my side, knowing the pain I had went through. The dream of my parents dying at my knees were endless. Fairy Tail. Will. Pay. I put on makeup and put on a blood-red wig. I wore my black mini skort and my sleeveless shirt that grasped onto my sides. I wore black combat boots with a glove that covered a guild isigna I had created, Heaven's Eclipse. I had a huge amount of power and magic and if I wanted to, I could crush a person in 10 seconds flat. Of course, the 10 Saint Wizards had put limiters on me. But they were removable. With the supressed magic I had now, I was at the magic of a Saint Wizard. However, I had to surpress it myself, so I had to look like I had the same amount of magic that a dragonslayer has. I grabbed a bag and headed off to where my guild was. I would first join Fairy Tail, take my limiters off, and then utterly betray and destroy them. I slumped a bandit over my shoulder and brought her back to my guild for questioning.

"Hello! I want to know about a guild called Fairy Tail!"  
"...That guild? Pfftt. They suck like hell. All the things about nakama when they kicked their nakama out."  
"I want to know every one of their names."  
"Urgh.. Fine. Umm...Juvia, a water bearer. Gray, an ice maker. Erza, a sword-wielder. Makarov, the master. Natsu, a fire dragonslayer...oh! and Wendy, a sky dragon slayer! Oh wait! Uh...Gajeel! A metal-dragon slayer!"  
"Thank you!"

I hit her vital point on her neck, knocking her unconcious. I ordered Louis, a water dragon slayer, to dump her into the nearby river, clearing any evidence that she was captured. I only had Celestial Magic, Nullification Magic, and Dragon Slaying Magic. My dragon...is Acnologia. He trained me and brought me to the other dragons... except Igneel and Grandeeney. Why would he bring me to them if I hated them so much? I walked onto the stage and cleared my throat.

"Everyone! I will be going on a trip to destroy Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail, was the one who destroyed all the things that was dear to me in the past. Now they will pay, with their lives!"  
"Can we join in? I want to help you!"  
"Sure! Anyone who wants to join, can follow me, into the destruction of Fairy Tail! Do not leave a person alive!"  
"YES MA'AM!"

I ran out of the guild, my friends following me. In a few hours, we were in front of Fairy Tail. I knew the entrance that all Fairy Tail members used. I kicked the door off its hinges, and walked into the guild. My guildies, were in disguises like me, hiding their guild marks. I actually wanted to destroy Fairy Tail right here. I grabbed a nearby witness, and threw him into a Fairy Tail member. Of course, the guild master came out to see the riot. He looked down at me, unable to realize that I was the girl who was attacked by him and his guild. My eye, was always closed. It was also a limiter. But my right eye was blood red while my left eye was chocolate brown. I looked at him and tried not to smirk. Yet it was impossible.

"What are you doing? Who are you?"  
"Ooh! Why, I'm just going to kill you all. Oh and I'm here to avenge some friends of mine, that YOU killed. I also need to destroy this whole guild. Teehee~"

He looked down at me in horror and surprise. He noticed. He knew what I meant. This was war.

"Everyone...GET RID OF THE INTRUDERS!"  
"EVERYONE! ATTACK!"

A fight ensued and guess what? I was kicking ass. I grabbed people off their feet and threw them elsewhere. I looked around and saw Natsu in the midst of people, staring at what was going on. He was late for the party. I ran up to him, and grabbed him off his feet.

"Miss me?~"  
"W-who are you?"  
"Aaawww~ I thought you would remember me!~ You're so mean, Natsu~"  
"Y-you can't b-be her.."  
"I am. Now to avenge everyone! Your guild will pay!"

I threw him into Sting, who was originally in Sabertooth, and Sting started to fight him. I released the magic I was suppressing, but not the limiters. People noticed me, my guildies, just found it usual. Yet, they didn't know about the limiters. They thought it was just jewelry. I took my bracelet off and sent magical power at a few people. They flew into other Fairy Tail members and I smirked. Then I saw it. This light. This was the light that killed everyone.

"RETREAT! GET AWAY!"

We ran out of the guild, panting. Fairy Tail lost sight of us, but we still had people nearby. Lire, a person who has gun magic, was on the move, sniping people with poison. I watched eagerly. I saw the people go down with each shot, clutching their wound and lying on the floor. I grinned evilly, smiling at my badass self.


End file.
